Scrambled Egg
by gxthic lolita
Summary: Sam had never been a fan of new year. / Sabriel fluffy oneshot .


_Short fluff for my friend Hannah who was in need of some Sabriel. This was the first thing I've written in well over a year so I apologise for the roughness of it. Anyway, here you go :) xx_

* * *

Sam has never really been one for new year. What's the point in celebrating the next 365 days of pain, loss and misery? And apparently, over the last few 'happy' new years, Sam has gotten a lot more emo. So, you can imagine his reaction when a certain short, blonde Trickster claiming to be the 'party angel of the lord' appeared in his motel room sporting a pink pointed party hat and two bottles of vodka in his hands.

"Haven't you got some archangel business to attend to, _Gabriel_?" Sam sneered as he took in the sight of the ex-pagan god that stood in front of the tv, grinning manically.

Gabriel groaned, slamming the bottles of alcohol down onto the small table in the corner of the room, exasperated. "Okay, one: I don't do archangel business just because the three musketeers worked out my little secret, two: you can _not_ still be mad that I didn't tell you first, and three: I see myself more as the entertaining sibling. Michael's the good egg, Lucifer's the bad egg, Raphael's the hard-boiled egg and I'm the-"

"Scrambled egg. And yes, I can still be mad." Sam wasn't normally a bitter man, but he had to admit it had stung a bit having his brother work out that his Trickster boyfriend- was Gabriel his boyfriend?- was actually the god damn archangel Gabriel in all his glory. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

Gabriel's expression quickly went from mocking to hurt. Sam suddenly felt a little guilty. Lo- _Gabriel _should always be smiling. No matter what he had done. "It wasn't like that Sam. Nobody, not one person knew who I really was. Even I forgot for a little while. And... and I didn't want you to..." The angel looked away, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

Sam was careful for a moment, keeping his eyes on the angel. He took a deep breath before closing the distance between them. Gabriel visibly relaxed as his hunter ran his hands down the angel's arms. "You didn't want me to what?" His voice was soft now, no longer sharp and accusing.

"Well," Gabriel gave a sad laugh, still avoiding Sam's eyes. "I didn't want you to see me differently." Sam looked like he was about to object so the angel carried on. "Out of all of my brothers, I was always closest to Lucifer. He was, _is_, my big brother and he taught me everything I know. And now he's tearing your family apart. With you being his vessel and everything that's been going on... I just didn't want you to hate me."

Sam stared at the angel for a moment. Ever since they had met, Gabriel had always worn that cocky, arrogant mask. Always joking, smirking, laughing. Nothing was ever serious. But now, now he was pouring his heart out. He was confiding in someone, something Sam was sure Gabriel hadn't done for thousands of years, and he was doing it all for Sam's benefit.

"Gabriel," It felt weird referring to him as that. He had always been 'Loki' to Sam, but he had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. "There is nothing, _nothing_, you could do to make me hate you." The angel looked unconvinced so Sam continued. "Look, remember everything you did to Dean at the Mystery Spot, the stuff you put us through in that warehouse. I forgave you for all of it, because I know that isn't you, because I lo-"

Sam managed to stop himself from completing that sentence, but that trademark smirk was already making its way back onto the Trickster's face. Sam prepared himself for the taunts and jokes that made Gabriel who he was. "Oh Sammy, I love it when you get all mushy. It makes my lady parts tingle."

Sam rolled his eyes, not being able to hide the small smile that came to his lips from seeing his angel getting back to his old self. "I didn't say-"

"Buuuut," Gabriel said softly, stepping up on his toes so he could wrap his arms around the hunters neck. Sam's arms instinctively rested on the archangel's hips while they pressed their bodies together. "I love you too, Sammich." Gabriel told him sincerely before lightly attaching his lips to the taller man's. When Sam pulled back Gabriel was grinning again. "Now, you fucking teenage girl, stick your tampon in and come party with me!"

Before Sam had time to protest, Gabriel had grabbed the bottles of vodka from the table, wrapped his hand securely around the hunter's wrist and flew them off to God knows where for a night of drinking, bad decisions and possibly some really awesome archangel sex. Yes, Sam could probably get used to celebrating the New Year.


End file.
